


Drawing Blood

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah's first time together following "From a Cradle to a Grave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "From a Cradle to a Grave." Written for prompt #417 'Bruise.'

Their first time following Hayley’s transition was everything Rebekah thought sex after being turned into a vampire should be: bloody and rough and full of desire.

Hayley had just had her first feed, a young woman in an alleyway, and her newly-heightened emotions were blending together, hunger mixing with lust.

Before she knew what had overcome her, she was kissing Rebekah passionately, trailing kisses from her lips down her neck.

Rebekah wrapped her arms around the hybrid and raced them home at vampire speed to Hayley’s bedroom, where they ripped their clothes off one another.

Rebekah threw the brunette down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Hayley sank her nails into Rebekah’s back, then gasped when she realized she had drawn blood. Rebekah took no notice and sunk her own nails into Hayley’s arms as she pulled her up into a kiss.

As she traced kisses down Hayley’s body, Rebekah used her teeth as much as her lips, biting Hayley’s neck, nipples, and thighs before settling in to lick at the hybrid’s clit, occasionally teasing it with her fangs.

Soon Hayley couldn’t take it anymore. When she could feel herself about to come she grabbed Rebekah and tugged her upwards, exposing her throat. Hayley came as she sank her fangs into the blonde’s neck.

Afterwards, as the two lay entwined while their cuts and bites and bruises healed, Hayley apologized for biting Rebekah. Rebekah chuckled “Seems Klaus will just have to give me some of his blood.”


End file.
